In certain systems, electronic equipment must operate in wet or damp environments. Examples include water meters, marine vehicles and outdoor installations. An enclosure may help to increase the useful life of the electronics. However, enclosures made of plastic tend to allow moisture to permeate over time, and electronic failures can result. While more water-resistant enclosures can be made, design requirements including cost and connectivity to radio frequency (RF) networks make known enclosures ill-suited to this purpose.